USSA
Grecia (Northern Dominance) Home of the Grecian people who, like their northern neighbours the Shieldites, are a warrior nation. Unlike their northern neighbours however, they didn't turn to in-fighting once the war ended. Instead the warriors were given the option to become gladiators or chariot racers in the Arena's that have been built around the realm. This entertainment keeps the people entertained and the blood lust at bay. The cities of Grecia are filled with white pillared temples and buildings along with the now staple arena in each city. The capital city Maerda is signified by it's huge structure in the centre, gargantuan pillars hold up a raised platform which in turn holds the higher society homes and seat of power for Governor Kandopolous. Mazteca (Eastern Dominance) Mazteca is split into two different cultures; the Mestihe people who live deep in the Mistime jungle and the Tersian people who live outside of the jungle near the lakes. Manteca following the war became a more united realm, the Mistime and Tersian people began working together. The Mestihe people shared their knowledge of the Jungle, of hunting and gathering whilst the Tersian people shared their advanced inventions to improve the Mestihe way of life. The Mestihe people grew once the war was over and the oppression of the Empire had been lifted. They grew their cities within the jungle, still living within the trees, save for their temples in jungle clearings. Their leadership stayed the same with the Druid Circle flourishing in their new freedom, now led by Archdruid Xatlio. The Tersian people carried on their inventing within Ashak with various prototypes created in the city. The great inventors have begun to create better, more reliable versions of the firearm first invented by Taliesin the Tinkerer. In Seleuc the Assassin training ceased (though some believe it still continues underground) and the acid water lake became fresh after the Druid Circle treated it. Opatra (Southern Dominance) The Opatran people went back to the days of old, the Pharaoh of Serapeum became the first High Pharaoh of the new age. Following his death, a new High Pharaoh was chosen, High Pharaoh Karases currently rules the realm. He rules with aims to further the architecture of the cities, building greater pyramids than ever before. Following the fall of the Empire, the Opatran people reconnected, the Pharaoh of Serapeum reached out to all the others and negotiated terms to unite all the countries behind one single ruler. Now the cities still bustle with trade as they did but there is no malice anymore, even the prison beneath Nazzah has been destroyed. Hungola (Western Dominance) Home to the Hungols and the Khans that rules each region. The Hungol people have and still are the best producers of horses in the world, they breed mounts for Lords and Kings. The Khans of the realm aren't entirely united as they regularly raid one another's land but when a council meeting is called, all call a truce and attend. The city of Giynua still stands as capital in the centre of the Stallion Plains. However in terms of trade and population, Touktai is challenging that status by becoming a busy trading port following it's improvement of the Dragon Turtle trade, they no longer hunt them, but farm them by scraping the fine mineral deposits that happen to form on their shells. Helstav (Central Dominance) Helstav remains the capital of the USSA and still the largest city in the known world. It's streets bustle with activity within the 8 official market districts and within the other unofficial ones too. Heroes are hired to be the Cities policing force and graduates from the Primal Dawn Academy who do not wish to be full-time adventurers come here to earn their living stopping crime within the Great City. With heroes patrolling the streets, Helstav is one of the safest cities despite it's size. However it seems that despite this, the Underworld still finds ways to operate and as always some politicians are corrupt within the city. Helstav is home to the Palace of the Council where representatives from each realm of the USSA meet to decide matters of state and meet with foreign ambassadors.